Just a movie and maybe burgers
by Liffey
Summary: Harvelle women don't date Winchester men... says Mom. Dean/Jo. Hope you'll enjoy it. Feel free to review!


Disclaimer: Not mine, just playing with them.

A/N: There's Dean/Jo inside, so if you don't like them, don't read.

English is not my native tongue, checked with Vista, if there are errors left, they are mine!

"Common Mom, it's only a date, a movie, maybe a burger afterwards."

"I said no! " Answered the older woman, and she looked a lot like an angry grizzly bear.

Mr. Young, the only costumer at the saloon right now, watched them carefully but with from his table. He caught the girl's eyes and gave her an encouraging little smile.

"What's wrong with a movie and burgers?"

"There's nothing wrong with that…"

The girl breathed out, but her mother wasn't finished.

"… As long as you're dating a nice and normal boy from your school instead of a boy who has nothing else in his head than to continue a stupid crusade against evil. A crusade that killed each and every one of them sooner or later. Or worse."

The girl watched Mr. Young again. He wasn't a hunter; he owned the garage across the street. He knew about the supernatural world though. But he usually came over at times of the day when the roadhouse wasn't crowed with hunters. He'd told her once, that his mother had known some psychic when he was younger. But she wasn't sure if this was the truth. She'd seen the scars, last summer, when it had been so hot, that he'd worked shirtless. Sure he'd told some story about being a soldier in Iraq, but somehow she doubted that weapons or even human beings could cause such scars.

"Mom, everyone can die, every time. You can crash your car, get ill, we had a tornado only ten miles away last summer… What if something like 9/11 happens again, what if there's another war, a war without something supernatural in it? There are thousand ways to die. What if I would date a marine, huh?"

She could see that her mother was thinking about it, than she crossed her arms in front of her.

"House rule: Harvelle women don't date Winchester men."

"But nobody at school would date me. I'm a freak! Remember the time when I was seven and had invented some girls for my birthday party? A full fletched werewolf crashed my party…"

Later they had told the parents that it had been a joke, someone in a costume, but no one had been allowed to visit her after that, and she'd never been asked to come over and play either.

"Should have checked the moon before, I guess," said her mother, a bit calmer. "Hey, you know I wish I could have raised you different."

"But that's my point, Mom. I love this life. I don't want to be a cheerleader who's dating a footballer anyway."

"Don't be stupid," she answered now almost eerie calm, "You've got choices. I was born here, raised by a mother who runs this roadhouse and a father who was killed by some monster when I was a little girl. Everyone tried to talk me into going to college, but I wouldn't listen. Then I met you're father, a hunter of course, and everything just happened again. He's death and I run this roadhouse, just like my mother before, I raise my daughter and all I want is a different life than this for her. I wish I would have had another life, you know."

"But you love it."

"Yeah," she smiled, as she remembered something, "but I'm a little twisted."

Mr. Young raised his eyebrows and shook his head smiling.

"But it's my choice, Mom."

"You're too young."

"I'm almost seventeen."

"And you've got no idea what you're getting yourself in. I won't have a son in law called Dean Winchester, period."

"We're still talking about a movie and burgers; we're not planning a trip to Vegas or something."

Mr. Young gulped down a laugh, and her mother turned to glare at him. He escaped to the restroom as quick as he could.

The girl sighed.

"I know it, Mom. Just because one Winchester broke you're heart it doesn't mean that this has to happen again."

She stared at her flabbergast.

"You've no idea what you're talking about."

"Hunters are lonely people. Add some beers and they are almost glad to tell a few stories to a nice little girl who wants to listen… Dean's Dad he named him after his brother, who sold his soul for his life. He went to hell around the time my Dad was killed by a poltergeist. Before I was born. Sam always looked after us. When I was young I even called Sam and Sarah my uncle and aunt. "

"The Winchesters were friends of the family long before you were born."

"Friends like "Granny hated their Dad because she blamed him for her husbands dead", or "Granny was pissed that her only daughter had a massive crush on Dean Winchester"?"

She was almost screaming at her mother. All the stories she'd heard, all the thoughts about her Dad, about him going to hell, everything just cooked up.

"Don't you dare to talk to my like that, little lady," shouted her mother back

"I know the truth,"

"You don't, Abby"

Abby grabbed her jacket and turned to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"Out!"

And with that the door banged shut behind her.

Jo walked towards the window; she could see her daughter walking across the small garden. She knew that she wuld hide in the small tree house Bobby and Sam had built her, almost twelve years ago. It had been her "secret" hideaway ever since.

"I'm telling you that was a déjà vu."

She turned and saw the Mr. Young was back.

"Huh?"

"You and Abby, she's acting like you twenty years ago and you're like Ellen."

Jo smiled weakly.

"Who would have thought it, huh? She figured out, about her father."

His eyes went wide.

"She knows?!"

Jo shook her head.

"Not everything. But I think she knows who her father was. What happened to him…?"

"Then we should tell her everything. I mean, thinking your Dad is in hell… the poor girl."

She gulped, she hadn't thought about that at all.

"I don't know…"

"Common Jo, six years. Aren't six years enough to proof that I mean no harm. That I'm good. That I love both of you with all my heart."

She looked at him and smiled shyly.

"You do?"

"Sure. I ever have. What do you think made my survive everything. What gave me the power to keep sane? The thought that I had to get out of there, that I had to see the people again I love. The baby, you, Sam."

"You are a demon."

"Yeah but have you ever seen a demon who runs a garage? Who works for his money? I think it's save to say, that this is a lot more legal than the ways I used before I went to hell."

Jo laughed loud.

"Okay," she said finally, "Give me some days to figure something out, than we'll talk to her."

"We could take her for a picnic on her birthday," he suggested.

"Sounds nice."

He stood up.

"Anyway, it's just a movie and some burgers…"

"You think I should let her go tonight."

He smirked at her, green eyes sparkling.

"I could come over in the meantime."

Jo grinned back.

"You're a devil, you know that?"

"It's not THAT bad. Plus, I think, once Sam's son knows about his girlfriends Dad, you can let them date without worry. If he breaks her heart, I'll haunt him."

Both laughed and walked toward the door. Jo stood on tiptoes and kissed him softly on the lips while the evening sunlight engulfed them.

"I love you, Dean," she said against his lips.

"I love you, too" he whispered, "I just want to be a real part of your life's again. More than a neighbor that sneaks into your bed late at night."

"Means we have to tell Mom. No longer hiding in the garage when she's here," grinned Jo.

"Ellen? Tell you what, I'm a demon and she's almost seventy now, but that woman still scares me."


End file.
